


Did Lee Have Parents?

by Calicornia



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: The answer is no.





	Did Lee Have Parents?

Rock Lee tapped his toes, while Gai Sensei tapped his hoes.

Veganism is the reason for the season. The reason Rock Lee can dance too. Tap dancing, flamingo dancing, waltz dancing, fortnite dancing. All of this? Because they're vegan.

Lee has no desire for meat, as he is a heterosexual. His hands free from the masturbation, his dedication led him to the bus station.

The Vegan Absolute Grandious Intergration New Age Dance In Colorado Kolorado, or V.A.G.I.N.A.D.I.C.K. was next week.

"It's them." Koichi walked into the ballet, "Thanos Car has found me."

Lee knew what he had to do, run to his sensei.

"Gai Sensei!" Rock Lee knocked the door to the Coochie Dungeon. "Someone's here to see you!"

Gai Sensei emerged from the Coochie Dungeon, cuts all over his jumpsuit and a thong up his ass.

"Too far up his ass." Gai Sensei senseid.

"And like, they did the fuck. Thanos Car stole your condoms." Koichi koiched.

"Shit." Gai Sensei sensed a disturbance, "Tell your mom you gotta go to Forks."


End file.
